geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Alternative Reality (Fan-made SMG4 Pasta)
The story isn't real and it belongs to fake stories. It happened in saturday. I was exploring SMG4 channel and i found da video "Alternative Reality", i clicked and the Glitch Productions screen appeared, glitching out. The castle was normal since everyone and Starman3 are doing something... but then we see a glitching image of dead guy (dead guy was of course Starman4) Starman3: O_O SMG4: What the **** happened?!?! Mario: I don't know... (italian gibberish lmao) SMG4: What the ****.... Luigi: Oh my spaghetti.... ???: IM GOING TO RAP(E) YOU LUIGI.... (demonic voice) (??? grabbed chainsaw and cut luigi in half) Mario: OH NOOOO.... the camera started glitching.... weird.................... SMG4: OH SH** (??? reveals that he is Shady Duplicate of Mario) Fake Mario: Im going to take over the world by causing a armaggedoon.... (camera glitched again) (In Dark base of SMG3) SMG3: That's it im going to kill SMG4... (camera glitching) MM: Oh my f**king god.... (MM sees Starman3, Luigi, Starman4 dead) MCG: Fake Mario is going to kill us... (MCG dies) (Camera glitches out) I was shocked that everyone are dying.... I think that the episode will finally end... but i was wrong. Fake Mario: im going to burn that castle to kill MM.... (the castle burns and Sonic.exe hide and seek theme plays) MM: help.... (coughs and dies) (Camera glitches) Mario: OMG..... Enzo: I am here.... WHAT THE F__K (Everyone not including Mario and Enzo and SMG4 are dead) Enzo: What we will do? SMG4: I don't know but... AHHHHHHHHHH HELP (kidnapped) Oh my god... I knew that will happen.... SMG4 will be dead.... I thought that the episode is fake... SMG3: Now i will rap(e) you with my knife.... SMG4: HELP HELP HELP... (camera glitching out and returns to normal) WW999: D0n_t w_rry g_ys... WW999: (grabs a gun to kill SMG3) SMG4: oh god now i am cursed.... WW999: Is there a f--king cure? SMG: Don't worr--- WW999: Oh crap SMG4 is dying!!! SM: I can't... S: Goodb-- WW999: SMG4 is dead.... Enzo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mario: OH GOD IM DYING TOO.... Mari: HELP Mar: Hel.. Ma: He... M: H... Enzo: It's nightmare.... ???: Hello you maybe know me... Enzo: What the f--k are you? ???: I am ??? and nobody will find out my name... Enzo: Ok... ???: Im going to kill Fake Mario... ??: OMG HELP ?: I AM DYING.. Enzo: I am survivor.... While everyone is dead.... "It's not possible to take over the world which is a virtual" i thinked.... Enzo: I am running.... BUT THE WORLD IS FALLING TO PIECES.... Enzo: I will run to safer place... Maybe Fourth Dimension? Enzo: Huh? __.AVI: You will die. (__.AVI and Enzo are dying) "I will turn off the video when the episode ended... now" Fake Mario: NO ESCAPE. (Fake Mario dies) "OH MA GAWD.... DID HE SAID NO ESCAPE?" i said in mind.... I decided to turn off the video and watch "Yoshrooms"..... Peace from it.... The Computer said "You have killed the curse" and play a game... The End Category:Mario Category:Demon Category:Lost Videos Category:Creepypasta Category:Death